Field
The present invention relates to a pressure damping device.
Related Art
A suspension device of a vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a pressure damping device which dampens vibration transmitted from a road surface to the vehicle during traveling. In addition, among pressure damping devices of this type, a pressure damping device that enables a generated damping force to be varied is known (for example, refer to JP H0613392 (Y2)).
Patent Document 1: JP H0613392 (Y2)